


there's not a drop of your innocence when you shiver

by phantasmicfury



Category: Darkstalkers, Devil May Cry, Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut, mostly oral though, run-on sentences ahoy, slight mentioning of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmicfury/pseuds/phantasmicfury
Summary: #2 ― WaltzIt had all started with a lively exchange of quips before it evolved into a slow waltz on a decimated Main Street; between their mirrored grins, fluorescent eyes shimmering with certain promise of climacteric battle, and opposing weapons targeted at the other, it would have been, arguably, one of the best ways to end the night – if only, it wasn't for an abrupt bark from a recently orphaned Amaterasu and a scowling Laura on the sidelines, "Can we not do this right now?"-or-fifty-something sentences that involve two people who can't keep their hands off each other, laura being the only responsible adult here, and amaterasu bumming off them for free food and amusement at their expense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **dedication:** to tiffany who lent me her copy of umvc3 after i lost mine and for putting up with me at 3 in the morning about this pairing, as well as the many cups of noodles i've had since this idea hatched. also, to my last minute dante consultant, you're the greatest. ♥
> 
>  **notes:** i needed to get this out before this pairing inevitably ruined my life.  
>  **notes2:** while this initially started out as a 1sentence (beta) challenge for the pairing, it eventually melted into a general ficlet group thing for my all-time favorite teams in mvc3 and my idea of what took place in-between fights before galactus.  
>  **notes3:** ALSO, i couldn't decide between amaterasu or laura, so it's an odd family of four being applied here. let me live.

#1 ― Walking  
It was something Morrigan did more often than not; she walked away from her responsibilities, walked away when life became too much of a hassle, and from her kingdom when she was needed on the throne – however, the longer she found herself in the free-spirited devil hunter's company, the more she dreaded the idea of leaving him as well.

#2 ― Waltz  
It had all started with a lively exchange of quips before it evolved into a slow waltz on a decimated Main Street; between their mirrored grins, fluorescent eyes shimmering with certain promise of climacteric battle, and opposing weapons targeted at the other, it would have been, arguably, one of the best ways to end the night – if only, it wasn't for an abrupt bark from a recently orphaned Amaterasu and a scowling Laura on the sidelines, " _Can we not do this right now_?"

#3 ― Wishes  
"See something you like, batgirl?" The topless devil hunter cajoled from the motel sink while Morrigan rolled her eyes (fondly) in response, hoping it would stir up enough impetus between the two as Dante ringed his jacket dry, "You _wish_ , devil boy."

#4 ― Wonder  
Even though it wasn't his first time in a strip club, Dante couldn't help but keep his eyes fixated on Morrigan as she descended the pole, clad tightly in something that left very little to the imagination while the crowd whooped and cheered her on.

#5 ― Worry  
While she remained an active member of the preternatural quartet during the day, it was only at night Dante allowed himself to worry (just a little) about a certain succubus as she scoured the night alone for carnal sustenance.

#6 ― Whimsy  
When it came in regards to Morrigan and her voracious appetite, the thought of her draining the very life of him when he was fast asleep sprung to mind often, but as if on cue, he'd catch her looking at him with a knowing smile and thinks _maybe_ it wouldn't be so bad.

#7 ― Waste/Wasteland  
Having been no stranger to the devastating aftermath of a battle, she would often catch him looking through the debris for traces of people he'd known from his world, and fathom the similar feelings of forlorn in her own chest regarding a certain jiāngshī and cat girl.

#8 ― Whiskey & Rum (prelude to #9)  
Even though it was public knowledge the two of them had a high tolerance for alcohol, it didn't stop either of them from indulging bottle after bottle, and whispering intimately in each other's ear throughout the entire evening: "Wanna take this party upstairs?"

#9 ― War (prelude to #51)  
They barely made it past the door in time before blood was drawn on both sides; her nails digging deep into his back while she tasted her blood on his teeth, relishing the way his calloused hands roughly tore apart her clothing before they finally found a sturdy surface amid the torrid mess of their motel room.

#10 ― Weddings  
"Would you ever consider settling down one day?" Morrigan wondered aloud while he gave her an indifferent shrug, mulling on the thought for a few moments before speaking up, "Nah, it'd make for bad business, besides commitment and I don't go hand-in-hand."

#11 ― Birthday  
It couldn't have been more than three hours before they found him in his hiding spot, disrupting the equanimity he had going on before he swiveled his chair around – his scalding comment about having no privacy as the only male disappearing once he saw the birthday paraphernalia on each girl's person and asked who it was for: "It's for you, silly – who else would it be for?"

#12 ― Blessing  
" _Wow, it's a blessing he hasn't killed himself yet,_ " The mutant clone deadpanned from an out of reach distance while she and Morrigan watched the indisposed devil hunter sprawl out on the couch, holding a hand to his stomach while he agonized from some form of food poisoning, "Yes, well for you and Ammy's sake... don't go anywhere near him, the last thing we need is for either of you to catch what he's got."

#13 ― Bias  
"Your brother's cute," She publicly acknowledged, pointedly ignoring the incredulous look he gave her as she watched his brother Vergil and his team leave the scene, "Too bad he doesn't put out as easily as you do."

#14 ― Burning  
Letting out a sharp gasp, Morrigan clutched onto the soft patches of earth at her side and held her head up high, refusing to give the smug demon slayer the look of burning satisfaction on her face while his tongue worked in-between her wet folds.

#15 ― Breathing  
When Morrigan asks Dante to teach her how to shoot Ebony and Ivory, she asks him to do so under a pretense without being completely forthcoming on her end; what she doesn't tell him is that it's a sly excuse to have him close to her, pressed up behind her while he spent measured time correcting her posture and grip before he huskily whispered in her ear to 'fire.'

#16 ― Breaking  
Out of the three, he was the first one to break his silence against her but not before she came up to him on her own volition, looking visibly uncomfortable as she quietly apologized to him; expressing that it was never her intent to abandon them on purpose while he reached a hand up and ruffled her hair, "I know."

#17 ― Belief  
Despite her current predicament and her placement in the multifarious world, she believes she's in the right place at the right time and assures herself the Aensland Parliament can hold the fort down for her while she was away from home.

#18 ― Balloon (prelude to # 3)  
"Dante, don't you _dare_ –" Morrigan started to say, but it was too late; shots were already fired, and the otherworldly heiress spent the next few seconds pushing her wet fringe out of her face while the brazen demon hunter snickered from a safe distance away, throwing another water balloon when she threatened to maim him herself, "You'll have to catch me first, bats."

#19 ― Balcony  
Once he came back from a supply run, he found her sitting on the edge of the balcony, staring up at the indigo night sky in contentment while he wondered if now would be the best time to recite the famous lines from the Shakespearean drama – if he could remember the lines, that is.

#20 ― Bane  
It was during their first week working together as a group, that insomnia worked as frequent deterrent on the devil hunter's well-being; keeping him up and disoriented during the late hours at night before her irritated sigh broke his fragile concentration, "You know," Morrigan coolly spoke as he regarded her intensely with tired eyes, "I could help you with that, we do come from the same hell after all."

#21 ― Quiet (prelude to #16)  
There was nothing Morrigan hated more than being ignored; something Dante seemed to excel well at as well as Laura (which was atypical for the teenager who didn't want to talk to anyone) and Amaterasu once they both came to, and while she managed with the best of them to not let it _show_ , it slowly ate away at her once they started to ice her out of the group and disregard her presence altogether.

#22 ― Quirks  
It was a small series of subtle ticks Morrigan noticed on the handsome devil hunter's features, smiling to herself at the hint of annoyance Dante exuded whenever he was compared to a certain gun-toting maniac by Laura.

#23 ― Question  
"... Am I missing something here or what?" Dante asked, waiting for some follow-up story on how both Morrigan and Trish seemed to know each other before introductions took place and _how_ they got along so well to boot.

#24 ― Quarrel (prelude to #21)  
The fact they would make it a point to bicker and squabble over little menial things every day had become second nature to them, however once her sporadic attendance had become more prominent during the night and it had left them at a slight disadvantage during an ambush; one that stranded him with an unconscious Amaterasu and Laura, there was very little that could be done once his temper and feelings got the better of him as she returned to the group the following morning.

#25 ― Quitting  
Combing lithe fingers through his snow-colored hair, Morrigan waited until he was fast asleep before she voiced the very first thought that came to mind, "I wish I knew how to quit you."

#26 ― Jump  
"I swear if that lunatic joins this team, I'm going to seriously jump off this cliff and stage my own death."

#27 ― Jester  
"So, if Morrigan's the queen, Ammy's a lady-in-waiting, and you, Laura and Wade are their loyal knights, what does that make me?" Dante asked while Trish snorted, " _Our foot stool of a fool, obviously._ "

#28 ― Jousting  
With what had originally been a mordant one-liner from Laura that eventually kick-started into something akin to a powder keg once Trish devoted enough incitement into it, using Morrigan as a reward prop; Dante found himself in a clearing, facing the opposite side of a yammering Deadpool with both swords drawn while he lamented with a sigh, "The things I do for these women."

#29 ― Jewel  
His mother's amulet was the first thing her fingers fiddled with whenever they were in bed together (or rather, when she'd crawl into his after her nightly hunt) and after several instances of trying to keep her hands off, he conceded in watching her show interest for the damn thing: "What is the story behind your amulet? Is it a family heirloom? Who gave it to you?" Was just the start of her line of curious questioning, to which he answered all of them thoroughly before getting further involved about talking about his mother, quickly diverting his attention to her winged ring that made several cameo appearances for as long as he knew her, "So, what's the story about your ring? You gotta fiancé back home I don't know about?"

#30 ― Just  
"Why did you let them go?" She asked, catching him on the off chance he wasn't being an actual nuisance to Amaterasu or Laura and was found cleaning his guns instead, raising a brow at her question for further clarification, “Why didn't you finish him off when he asked you to?” she reiterated once more, reminding him of their earlier fight against Strider and two others, hoping to jog his memory and strain an actual answer from him instead of _just because_ : "Because it was the right thing to do."

#31 ― Smirk  
When it came to seeing that unabashed grin smeared across on his face, it was a catalyst that infuriated and aroused her simultaneously; it made her want to the right hook his face when he made a smart-ass remark about her taste in men, but also made her want to give him a bruising kiss immediately after to see the momentarily dazed look on his face.

#32 ― Sorrow (prelude to #37)  
While most succubi were free to luxuriate in the various pleasures of universal sin, unchained by taught tenets most other species were bound to, Morrigan felt apprehensive about reaching the end of their journey; about the possible reality she'd have to live once she returned to her home world and resumed her position as an heiress – worse yet, she couldn't fathom a day without waking up to the misanthropic mutant, the amiable goddess and the self-proclaimed demon hunter by her side.

#33 ― Stupidity  
" _They're not gonna do it,_ " Laura said, petting Amaterasu's head absentmindedly while Morrigan and Trish watched on, grinning in wicked amusement at the scene taking place before them with Dante and Deadpool standing in front of a carnival booth, " _They're not gonna... they can't be that – oh my god_."

#34 ― Serenade  
Whether if he was doing this in an attempt to woo Morrigan or annoy Laura, it was succeeding in the latter when it came down to him singing _Careless Whisper_ , seamlessly evading Laura's strikes once it reached the pinnacle to her vexation.

#35 ― Sarcasm  
He had only been gone for two minutes – _two minutes_ – to search for spare napkins and to quietly seek Amaterasu out to feed her on the sly; only to come back and find the women helping themselves to his dinner, "Oh yeah, _by all means_ , help yourselves, ladies," Dante said, watching Laura and Morrigan eat their slice respectively while Amaterasu scarfed down the other half of the pizza pie in a couple of bites, "It's not like _I_ wanted to eat or anything."

#36 ― Sordid  
" _I swear to your ever-merciful God – if you tell me the sleazy details about your threesome last night, I will stab you one hundred times with this fork and fuck Morrigan on top of your bloody corpse as soon as I'm done_ ," Trish growled, trying her best to get through her breakfast alone while Dante stood quietly for a few moments before attempting to negotiate a compromise, "So, how about this – how about I let you stab me one hundred-fifty times _and_ I get to watch the two of you go at it?"

#37 ― Soliloquy  
"To be honest, I'm a little afraid to go back home – I'm afraid I'll come to miss them all, and that I won't be able to fit in with the others anymore since there hasn't been a succubus in history who has ever felt regret or sorrow, let alone love; and yet, I do – I feel all of those things and more."

#38 ― Sojourn  
"You could drop by and visit the shop," he suggested after some time passed between the two, shuffling to his side of the bed before putting on his shoes, "Trish barges in whenever she feels like and Lady comes in whenever she smells money, so I guess you can come in to keep me company in-between those times," he went on to say, knowing her eyes were on his back but she remained quiet for the most part until his follow-up warranted a kick to his back, "Who knows, maybe you'll be able to give me a spanking like you tried to do last night and not fail _as_ bad."

#39 ― Share  
Not long after making sure the others fell asleep, she'd find him outside with a domestic beer bottle at hand, quietly drinking himself into a stupor before she took the seat next to him, evenly asking him what was on his mind, "Penny for your thoughts?"

#40 ― Solitary (prelude to #11)  
It wasn't exactly something he openly announced or celebrated since it tended to bring a lot of conflicting emotions, but whenever that first week in September came, he knew how to make himself scarce and took advantage of the saturninity around him.

#41 ― Nowhere  
" _We're lost, aren't we?_ " Laura asked from behind, carrying Amaterasu on her back as they hiked up the craggy mountainside in favor of taking a _shortcut_ as opposed to going through a dense forest instead, "Looks that way," Morrigan sighed, already dreary of having to rock climb in heels while the devil hunter growled, his fingers tightening and wrinkling the worn map in front of him, "For the last time, we are _not_ lost now stop complaining, both of you."

#42 ― Neutral  
He had been doing his best as far as keeping a blind eye towards her method of nourishment, going as far as to make her comply with certain guidelines he deemed fair (though to be honest, he was sure she'd agree to them to simply humor him) just so it didn't compromise his prejudice against her kind; but once the news reported two desiccated men found in the back alley of a bar she visited the night before, it all but drew out a familiar ire out of him and simmered tepidly once he got the truth out of her and story itself checked out: "Those same men you saw on the news attempted to take advantage of a blind woman on her way back home; they couldn't handle me turning them down so they went after someone they knew couldn't fight back and I took care of them myself – no one's going to miss them, and you _know_ that."

#43 ― Nuance  
In all her years of coming across brash men like him with massive egos in constant need of stroking, it was elementary for her to see straight through the cracks of his charming bravado whenever he taunted his opponents or whenever he wanted to intrigue some woman into keeping his bedside warm for a few hours while she was gone, knowing very well underneath all that grand display of machismo was a tenderhearted fellow who was trying to find his place in the world.

#44 ― Near (prelude to #39)  
After her last mishap, Morrigan took it upon herself to make up for her spotty attendance; easily winning Amaterasu's favor by buying her a box of wagashi from a local Japanese confectionery and bringing her chatty companion Issun back once he found out where the sun goddess was, gradually picking up her favorite pastime of idly braiding Laura's hair (with her allowing her to get that close) as the three of them listened to Issun's travels thus far, making unfavorable comments about the previous groups he latched himself onto.

#45 ― Natural  
Never one to turn down a challenge (especially one he was _exceptionally_ good at,) Dante had all but eagerly sought the numbers of every girl (and some men) in the bar before he came back to Morrigan an hour later to tally the final scores – only to call it a farce once the succubus found a loophole in the original rules and had double the amount of written numbers than he did, "Yeah, well, you cheated."

#46 ― Horizon  
There was something to be said about the way she embodied the night; and while it wasn't precisely a sentiment she'd argue, she'd never confess to anyone how much she preferred the sight of the sun settling on the horizon or how much the vibrant color scheme reminded her of him.

#47 ― Valiant  
Ever so the valiant knight in red leather, he never once missed the opportunity to show off his audacious side, even when they were paired off against variations superhumans or grotesques: "C'mon, is that all you've got? I've taken out garbage that smelled worse than you!"

#48 ―Virtuous  
Morrigan was a far cry from virtuous once she lowered herself down to her knees with an easy smile and kissed down his bare abdomen, undoing the buckle of his jeans as she went.

#49 ― Victory  
"C'mon, you big lug," The succubus cooed into her comrade's ear, draping a heavy arm over her shoulders while she and Laura hoisted him up on his feet, "I hear Trish and Wade are throwing us _quite_ the celebration back down home; it'd be a shame if we let them both down, hm?"

#50 ― Defeat  
The look of defeat on his face was hard to miss amid the many others from her late father's cabinet who came up to congratulate her on the upcoming betrothal that was swept under the carpet until now: "Goodness, who would have thought Lord Belial would find the Lady an adequate suitor from beyond the grave!" "And to the eldest son of Sparda, no less!"

**BONUS:  
** #51 ― Mark  
"Well, what do you know," Morrigan purred, lightly tracing her fingertips over the freshly punctured bite wound on her neck as she marveled herself in the mirror, "Looks like you've got some teeth in you, after all, devil boy."

#52 ― Pathetic  
" _You really are a big dummy, aren't ya?_ " Issun quipped, hopping all over the bar counter before he finally perched himself on the devil hunter's shoulder, " _What_ did you just call me?" Dante growled, tearing his eyes away to glower furiously at the small sprite, " _You heard me! You're a big, **pathetic** dummy for watching her flirt with that smug tinhead while you're sittin' here like a chump – here, I gotta job for you, why don't you find what's left of your dignity and win her back from that sleazeball!_ "

#53 ― Supervision  
"You do know that you don't have to come with me every time, right?" Morrigan asked, observing the devil hunter as he checked for the waiter's vitals in the backdoor alley, making sure her innate urges didn't get the better of her like it almost had last time, "There's nothing wrong with making sure, is there?" he evaded, positioning the unconscious man against the wall before she rolled her eyes and stormed off.

#54 ― Mine  
"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were _jealous_ of Mr. Stark," she teased, still dressed in her civilian clothes while she traced a finger over his chest, discerning the level of greed and lust that picked up within him since her flirtation with the billionaire playboy in the after party, "He might have his daddy's money but you and I both know he won't be able to keep you up all night like _I_ can," he whispered in her ear, teeth grazing on her ear lobe while she shuddered against him.

#55 ― Bias (pt. 2)  
" _Y'sure about this, kid? You could come with us if ya' want – I mean, no one would blame ya' either,_ " Logan grumbled in response, tilting his chin towards the tragicomic scene going on behind Laura; between Morrigan trying to console a bawling Felicia, Dante chasing after Issun with a rolled up newspaper, Trish backing a flustered Chris into a corner with less than honest intentions, while Vergil and Hsien-ko served as Deadpool's new favorite victims for the day, Laura turned her attention back to Logan and shrugged, " _It could be worse._ "

#56 ― Goodbye  
When Morrigan leaves him for good, it isn't until she's several miles away that she realizes she left him the same way she left everyone else; in the middle of the night when he was fast asleep, no words exchanged, but not without any tears shed on her behalf since she never spared any for anyone before him (besides her father) and doubts she will after him.

  
_fin_.


End file.
